Buon Natale
by Libideth
Summary: Just a bunch of ideas jumbled into one fanfic. Mult-chapter. Yaoi at the end.
1. Nervous twitching and hot chocolate

This is somewhat of a present for Gilberofprussia. ^^ Took me a while to write it. Multiple chapters. Basically a whole bunch of ideas combined. rated M for last chapter.

* * *

_The little brunette had his face plastered to the frosty glass of his bedroom window, his curl eerily still as well as his body, never moving an inch. His brown eyes were wide and gleaming with hard determination. He was looking for something, no someone, out in the blizzard of an Austrian winter. 'La Bafana will bring me my presents; everything on my list…" He whispered and watched expectantly._

Feliciano burst into the German's home; as usual he had a lack of pants and more than enough enthusiasm. "Doitsuuuu~! Doitsuuuu~!" he chirped in a singsong voice as he rounded the corner to Germany's living room.

He stopped and stared in awe. The room was decorated with classic wooden nutcrackers and other figurines, in one corner a huge Christmas tree decorated with crystalline ornaments, and on one shelf there was a line of candles with reindeer and other animals as the holders.

Amidst all the decorations stood Germany with his brother Prussia, Germany tacking up and checking decorations and Prussia, as always, was sitting off to the side watching, saying something in rapid German.

"Buon Gornio! Whatcha doin'?" Feliciano ignored Prussia in favor of the hard at work Germany but Prussia didn't really care, in fact he stood a moment later and in English said, "Well, I'm out! See you at the Christmas party! Ore-sama out!" And left the two alone.

Italy briefly waved to the departing Prussian then turned back to Germany, "Wellll~? What are you doing???"

The German grunted in irritation as he caused a pin to move from its place. "Working. Don't. Need. Distraction. Play. Later…" He sighed and caught the pin before it fell all the way off.

_ It wasn't like he was asking for very much… There was only one thing scrawled in crayon on his wish list-to have his friend Holy Roman Empire back from the war. La Bafana had to bring him back, he just had to… _

_Brown eyes lost their twinkle and were soon clouded with sleepiness. Soon the light eyelids became heavy blocks of lead, the boy didn't want to crash. He tried to fight sleep but soon it was too much, he teetered and too soon fell, head resting on the windowsill. His left cheek was pressed up against the cold glass, his right on the wood, his body resting in a crouched position against the wall, and it wasn't comfortable but the boy didn't care._

For a couple minutes Germany worked on his decorations with Italy sitting idly in the corner, watching, his boredom evident through half lidded eyes and constant twitching.

Another thing Germany noticed was that Italy was even more annoying when he was bored. Sure, he was a nuisance when he was excited and when he was happy and basically all the time but that was nothing compared to bored Italy.

"Doitsuuuu… Are you done _yet_?" He asked for the 5,000th time in the mere 15 minutes he'd been there.

Germany sighed, "If I was done why would I still be working?" This was one of the many comebacks to the question Italy asked at regular 5-second intervals. Among the first few were plain, 'Shut up!' and 'Leave me alone while I'm working!' but Germany found it more entertaining to be creative with the responses.

"I don't know, would you?" Chimed Italy, his leg bouncing up and down as he slapped his feet against the floor in another one of his nervous twitches.

Germany hated it when he did that, _Slap! Slap! Slap!_ Every single time the Italian's feet came in contact with the floor the sound rang throughout the otherwise silent room, and seemed to slam against the German's skull like bullets. It was just so annoying!

Germany growled, "Stop it, Feliciano!" At the mention of his human name Italy looked up finally ceasing the infernal _slap_ sound to Germany's relief.

"_Che cosa_?" He asked in his native tongue, causing the non-Italian speaking German confusion.

"What was that?"

"Oh… I just… You used my real name, ve~!" he sang happily, continuing his nervous ticking and the _slap_ sound started up again despite Germany's efforts to stop it.

_His sleep was heavy and dreamless, he didn't awake to the Austrian that came in at 6:00 the time he was supposed to get up at, who moved him onto the bed itself and wrapped him in a blanket instead of waking him. He didn't rouse from the sleep into well into the day, about 11:00. _

_When he was fully awake he threw off the covers, forgetting that he fell asleep without them on, and hurried down the hallway to the living room. He was still in his white nightgown but he didn't pay any attention. His entire mind and body were focused on one thing: Today was Christmas. Christmas meant La Bafana came. La Bafana coming meant presents. His presents meant Holy Roman Empire. _

This continued for a couple hours, Italy had come later than usual, around 2:00 in the evening, while he normally arrived at Germany's in the late morning after he woke up. If he wasn't there already sleeping in the same bed as the German.

Before long it was time for Italy's siesta and so he asked if he could take it over at Germany's house, claiming that if he went back to his house he'd get swooped up by a giant bird or wander over to Switzerland's place and get shot.

Germany knew better than to argue and so let his friend use the guest bedroom. He was happy that he didn't have to put up with Italy's constant twitching and talking and singing.

Not that he didn't like the company, but sometimes Italy was just too damn annoying! Sometimes it was nice to get away from him and from everyone. This was _his _time.

He was finished with the decorations and decided to treat himself to a hot chocolate, remembering to make one for Italy to warm up when he woke up from his siesta.

The German sipped at the hot chocolate absentmindedly. The hot liquid burned his throat and warmed his ears and hands from holding the mug. The sweet taste of chocolate and a hint of peppermint hit his tastebuds, just like he liked it.

For the most part that's how the afternoon went, the Italian fast asleep in the guest bedroom and Germany sipping hot cocoa in the kitchen, thinking about too many things and just staring into space.

That is until Italy woke up.

* * *

ReViEw! Or no more chapters!!! I have finished up to 3 now and I won't post em till I get some reviews!!! =D


	2. Christmas Parties and Prussian ideas

I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted but I'll post it anyways since I need to post it before Christmas. ^^ So people review please??? This chapter is really short I know. None of this is historically accurate. Please forgive any inaccuracies made in this. Thanks.

* * *

_Very little presents were under the huge evergreen tree and those that were, were small and wrapped in paper. It was a hard time for everyone. Most of the countries were still developing and so all of the money was dedicated to getting them started. _

_Austria was one of those countries. He had just lost Holy Roman Empire months before and could tell that the small boy had lost the war with France. On the other hand he was sure that he wasn't dead, not yet anyway. _

_France had sent word of his victory throughout the world, happy that God's will was finally in his favor. According to most Holy Roman Empire was dead. _

_Austria decided to keep the information away from Chibitalia. Who knew what could happen the kid found out HRE was most likely dead. It was for her own good._

Italy awoke close to 6:00 in the evening, just in time to change into real clothes and get shuffled into the living room to find a small party. Apparently the little Italian had forgotten about the Axis' Christmas party. Which was going to be held at Germany's house.

It wasn't much, a big table of various exotic snacks and drinks, a circular table in the middle and some Christmas songs from different languages blaring from a beat up old radio.

Japan, Greece, and Prussia were there, Greece snoozing on the couch with his cats snuggled all around him, Japan looking through a manga and munching on pocky, and Prussia and Germany having an argument in German.

Italy walked in and looked around, not much of a lively party it seemed. He hurried over to the snack table, hoping for some pasta or pizza or something along those lines.

No pasta… No pizza… Italy nearly cried, but instead started munching half-heartedly on a cookie. He drifted over to where Germany was and it seemed he'd lost the argument, a scowl on his face as he watched Prussia go off with a smirk on his face to annoy Greece and Japan.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Why isn't there any pasta?!" He whined almost throwing the cookie across the room.

Germany sighed, why had he seen this coming? He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Italy.

"And what were you arguing with Prussia about???"

Germany opened his mouth to speak again and again was cut off, this time by Prussia.

"Ore-sama has an idea!!!" The room died down as everyone turned their attention to the speaker, 'Feliz Navidad' filled the room in place of the busy chatter.

"Let's play a game!" Prussia continued to yell despite the lack of need to, "Let's play strip-poker!"

_Although Austria tried to hide the fact the HRE was dead from Chibitalia, he still broke into tears when he didn't find his friend waiting for him on Christmas morning. He cried and cried until he couldn't cry anymore. He never asked for anything else for Christmas again._

* * *

REVIEW or no more chapters! I'll wait till christmas if I have to!


	3. Strip poker and Oresama's rules

Everyone looked at Prussia funny, "What's strip-poker?" Italy asked after a while being the one to end the silence.

"Poker except after you run out of money you use clothes instead!" Prussia explained.

"I don't think that's a good idea Prussia-san…." Japan commented, looking up from his 'special' manga he wouldn't let anyone else read.

Greece, who had just woken up from the sudden yelling (although he'd slept through the German brother's argument), smiled, "What, do you have anything to hide Kiku?" He taunted in a voice still groggy from his recent nap.

Japan blushed, "No! It's just not something I… Fine, I'll play."

"I'll play ve~! And Doitsu will to!" Italy sang, grabbing Germany and dragging him over to the circular table. Though the German looked like he really didn't want to.

They all sat around the table as Prussia brought out a deck of cards. "I'll be the dealer because I'd beat all your asses if I played! Now hand over some money and I'll give you all chips."

There was a little confusion about what kind of chips Prussia would be handing out mostly from the Italian who asked why he was giving them snacks when they already had some.

After some sorting out and some clarifying as far as the word chips' meaning went, all four of the players were settled down with a share of chips and a hand of cards.

For a while everyone was able to use chips, Italy was the first to run out and had to use his jacket as currency. He gladly shed the clothing and continued to play. Then Greece had to take off his shirt, revealing a nicely toned chest ad tossed it into the pile. Japan seemed to blush brighter and stare as he did so.

It went like this for a while, Japan was doing rather well, being the only one who still had a shirt and pants on, Italy, on the other hand was reduced to boxers within the first 10 hands.

Germany was a bit uncomfortable having a nearly naked Italian sitting next to him, who constantly decided to cling to him during the game. He still had his pants on and as far as that was concerned was doing rather well. He hoped it would stay that way.

"Man, you guys suck at this game!" Prussia commented, shuffling the cards and dealing everyone another hand.

"I know! Vee! I don't have that much clothes left!" Italy exclaimed, looking down at his cards.

"Exactly, so if you want to stay in this hand you're gonna have to give up your underwear!" Prussia added, "But… If someone else wants to they can save you and give up some of their clothes. Then if you win at the end you split the pot!"

"That's not how it's played." Japan pointed out.

"So? These are the rules Ore-sama goes by! You gotta problem with them don't play!" Japan didn't argue after that.

Italy blinked, " Ok…" Everyone took turns and put in some clothes into the pile in the middle. Soon it was Italy's turn to either take off his underwear or fold. The Italian was caught. He had a two-pair but he didn't want to take off his underwear. With a sigh he reached down to take off his boxers, only to be stopped by Germany's hand on his wrist.

The German was blushing and had only his undershirt and boxers left on. "Nein," He turned to Prussia, "I'll do the whole saving thing." Prussia smirked like he knew this was going to happen and nodded, "Ok, but if he loses you both go all in and lose. All the losers are locked up in the top bedroom!"

"What? No fair! You didn't say that before!" Germany protested.

Prussia shrugged, "I make up the rules, you got a problem with that don't play!"

Germany sighed, "Fine." He slipped off his undershirt and tossed it into the pile. Italy was a little shocked, but soon recovered, tackling Germany in a hug.

Italy lost the hand. Japan was hiding a full house.

_Chibitalia went through his regular chores, his heart broken and faith and hope dashed. Maybe Romano-nii-chan was right… Maybe La Bafana didn't exist… Or maybe not even La Bafana could bring back HRE. Chibitalia wasn't sure but he was sure of one thing: He'd never see Christmas in quite the same light again. _


	4. Consequences and love

This is not the last Chapter I have one short one on the way. Other than that, this is the chapter with the yaoi. So, IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!! Don't say I didn't warn you. I think I rushed it a bit, though. I worked for 2 days on nothing but that yaoi scene. Anyway I hope you all like it! REVIEW~

* * *

Loud protests were heard as Prussia forced the two naked males up the stairs and into the top guest bedroom. Italy was crying about how Germany must hate him now that he lost the hand and Germany was bellowing about how unfair this was.

Unfortunately for the two, Prussia was able to lock them in the top bedroom like he said he would and now they were stuck there.

Crying and banging rang around the room, Germany trying to knock down the door and Italy sitting and crying on the edge of the bed.

With a sniffle Italy spoke, "Why did Germany save me?"

Germany stopped pounding on the door, due to the fact Italy spoke and his shoulder was starting to hurt.

"Because… That's my job?" He shrugged and blushed.

Italy blinked, "No it's not, you didn't have to save me."

"But I did, ok? Would you have rather me just let you lose?" Germany snapped, regretting it when Italy started crying again.

"Germany hates me!!!" He wailed in between sobs.

Germany walked over and sat down beside the Italian, "How many times do I have to say I don't hate you?" He asked, awkwardly putting an arm around Italy's shoulders.

The other male looked up, tears staining his cheeks and pooling at the edges of his eyes, "You mean it?"

Germany nodded.

"Yayyyy!!! I like you too!" Italy hugged Germany, forgetting they were naked. Germany blushed, " I didn't say that!!!"

Italy giggled and kissed Germany on the forehead, causing the German to blush even brighter and try to move away.

As he tried to move away, Italy pulled him closer accidently making their lips crash together. Both crystalline and chocolate eyes widened as their lips made contact.

Yet, neither tried to pull away, Italy's eyes soon closed as an electric shock went down his spine. _Germany tastes like… peppermint and yet something sweeter… Something I can't quite place… _

Germany was confused, the kiss was enjoyable but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't right. Although as the kiss deepened and he slipped his tongue into Italy's mouth, he told the voice to shut up, he didn't care if it was right or not.

Italy moaned softly into the kiss as their tongues intertwined. But all too soon Germany broke it for air.

Italy whined a little, the kiss felt so _good_. He climbed onto Germany's lap and straddled his hips for a better kissing angle.

Germany's body was on autopilot now, his mind already shot down for saying that this was wrong.

Italy leaned up and kissed Germany again, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. They kissed for a while, enjoying the taste of the other, then Italy moved.

An electric shock went along the length of Germany's spine, he felt himself become hard and looked down to find Italy's length rubbing up against his own. Oh, did that feel good.

Italy moaned a bit and arched his back, wanting to feel more of that electric shock. He bent down and took the base of Germany's erection in his hand on a whim and timidly licked the tip.

The German shuddered and moaned at the action, "W-what are you doing..? Ahhh…"

Italy gave a smirk, "Improvising, Vee~…." He took the rest of the erection into his mouth, causing the German to buck his hips forward.

Trying not to gag, Italy started to suck, holding the other's hips down so as to prevent any further bucking. He swiped his tongue around the sides and head, listening as sweet sounds made their way past Germany's lips.

All too soon the German's muscles bunched and he came in Italy's mouth. Now, he was definitely turned on and knew exactly where this was going. Germany had read and watched videos about this, he flipped them over so he was on top and searched for something to use as lube.

Italy watched, he had swallowed the cum that filled his mouth and now was watching anxiously for whatever would come next. Germany seemed like he knew what he was doing.

Germany couldn't find any lube and so improvised by putting his hand in front of Italy's mouth and asking him to suck on them. He watched as Italy coated his three fingers thoroughly in saliva, and then pulled them out with a soft, "Pop!"

He spread the Italian legs and gently prodded the other's entrance. Italy's eyes widened, "D-doitsu? W-what are you doing?" He asked. He was silenced by a chaste kiss on the lips and a whisper, "Trust me."

Italy nodded and closed his eyes as Germany slid the finger all the way in. It felt weird, strange, and even uncomfortable but Italy bit his lower lip and remained still. Another was added and then a third to the mix, stretching and curling inside of the Italian.

Finally when he was ready, Germany removed the fingers and positioned himself in their place in front of Italy's entrance.

"Ready?" He asked and the other nodded, "Si."

With a deep breath Germany plunged into the tight heat, causing Italy to whine, "It h-hurts… Doitsu…"

Germany kissed him briefly and comfortingly on the neck, "I know but it'll feel better, I promise."

He pulled almost all the way out and thrusted back in. After a couple of said thrusts, he hit the golden spot inside of Italy. White dots danced in the corners of Italy's eyes and pleasure shook hi body.

A moan escaped his lips, "Ah…" Germany found a better angle and aimed for Italy's prostrate again, earning him another moan for his efforts.

The white dots grew, as did the pleasure that racked his body. Germany felt his own climax coming just around the corner too and a couple thrusts later, both came simultaneously.

Their cries one, as they came, the sounds reverberated around the room. As the orgasms wore off, Germany pulled out and both males collapsed into two exhausted heaps.

* * *

I know, it's not Christmas.... But it was hard getting this done.... And I know I made Prussia bend the rules and that's a little obvious it was going to lead to this but I have an explanation for that and the old Chibitalia flash backs in the last chapter. Please review.


	5. Oldfashoined hats and awesome deals

Last Chapter!!! Explains a lot. Sorry if you all were confused about the Chibitalia flashbacks and the obviousness of Prussia's actions. I promise this explains everything!!!! . If there are still questions please review and I will explain as well I can. Also I will be doing a GreeceXJapan Omake. Please enjoy and I'm sorry it's 2 days late.. Grr... Also sorry it's so short... Please review!!!!

* * *

"Ich Liebe Dich Feliciano…" Germany murmured before sleep took him.  
Italy smiled, "Ti amo Ludwig…." He whispered back and sat up to look around. It was true he was just as tired as Germany and his butt hurt but he was just a little curious about this room they were in. Germany had never shown him this part of his house and wouldn't let him come in to investigate on his own. So, naturally, he was dying to know why.

Despite sleep's hands beckoning him into sweet slumber, he scanned the room. It was rather ordinary, stacks of old yellowing books and wooden toys lined the shelves, a closet stood open and empty of clothes in the far corner. The floors were wooden and looked as if they'd seen years of feet and dirt.

A single window next to the bed on the right wall let yellow light filter through, no drapes or blinds to intercept it.

On the left side of the bed a white painted, wooden bedside table stood, with a single drawer in the middle and a lamp on top. The lamp was a normal wooden lamp with a white top but didn't seem to have been turned on in years. A sticker on the drawer of the bedside table read: Ludwig's things keep out!

So this had been Germany's old room? On top of the lamp hung a hat, an old-fashioned style, Germanic hat, navy blue with a golden stripe and matching circle. It seemed familiar somehow…

Italy looked it over a couple times before looking inside the hat. He gasped at what he saw. In black, scrawled in childish handwriting, was written three letters that made Italy's heart stop. H. R. E.

Holy Roman Empire. Why did Germany have Hre's hat? Italy wondered. Did France-nii-san give it to him? But why? They were enemies weren't they?

Finally the Italian put two-and-two together, tears coming to his eyes. He looked out the frosty window and out into the cold night. "Thank you La Bafana… Thank you for bringing HRE back… Buon Natale La Bafana…" With that he collapsed back onto the bed and curled up, still clutching the hat.

* * *

Both Germany and Italy were fast asleep, too deep to notice the Prussian that came in an hour or so later and grabbed the hidden camera from it's place, pointed at the bed.

He disappeared a moment later and flew down the stairs to a, now empty, living room. Greece and Japan had gone off somewhere while Prussia had been herding the losers upstairs. Now all that was left of Prussia's brilliant idea to play strip poker was a bunch of cards scattered across the table and floor.

Prussia didn't pay to much mind as he reached the landing and a knock sounded from the front door. He ducked the corner and swiftly strolled to the front door, making sure that none of the other nations had somehow found the need to come downstairs.

He opened the front door and smirked.

"Hello Gilbert," A woman's voice came from outside. The owner of said voice was a tall brown-haired girl, a pink flower tucked behind her ear, and green eyes that glared into Prussia's own awesome red one's.

"Hey psycho bitch."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Call me by my name!" She hit him on the head with a cooking pan.

"Oww! Hey! Don't do that!" He rubbed his head.

"Yeah, yeah, hand over the video." She held out her hand expectantly and received the video camera; in turn she gave Prussia a wad of cash.

"Nice doing business with you, psycho bi- I mean, Elizaveta." Prussia corrected in a mocking voice. Another blow to the head from her pan and Hungary slammed the door in Prussia's face.

Which left the albino to rub his head and count his money. The clock stroke midnight and a German Christmas song rang throughout the house. "Merry Awesome Christmas." Prussia whispered, having already counted the thick wad of cash and smirked, placing the money in his pocket. It was going to be a very, merry awesome Christmas.

* * *

REVIEW!!!! Merry late Christmas everyone! R&R please. Oh and one more thing: In case you all haven't noticed or have been confused about this from the beginning, La Bafana is the Italian equivalent to Santa Clause.


End file.
